


‘Fine’

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Character Death, I AM SORRY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, car crash, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luka was in a car crash while Adrien was away busy for the weekend for a photo shoot. When Adrien came back to Paris, he's assaulted with the news of his boyfriend's death.The media is asking the question; How will he take the news?





	‘Fine’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while high on sadness of school tomorrow morning (god it is so late) so I am s o r r y ??
> 
> Plus this is written on a whim and pretty quickly while I was emotionally compromised so.... ya know. This was supposed to be short and quick so about less than 500 but it's over by nine words so it's a start. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Adrien picked up his phone the second it buzzed on his bed. He'd been waiting for news on his boyfriend all day. What if was him in the crash? What if he was injured? It would explain why he hadn't texted back yet.

Adrien's heart sank as Marinette's name showed up on the screen with a link.

> _Mari:  
>  _\- I'm so sorry Adrien__

Time seemed to slow to a stop as adrien clicked the link.

Please god, please god, please god.

No.

His eyes widened as the photo cleared. It looked like as a normal security footage feed of outside a school. But Adrien recognised the steps, the same steps he climbed up everyday for school. The same steps he had met Marinette, Alya and Nino on.

He recognised the school doors just barely in the view on the left of his screen. He recognised the same window he would have looked out of during a particularly boring class… He recognised the mop of blue hair and guitar slung over the shoulders of the student.

It was Luka.

‘Moments Before Local Student Was Killed By A Drunk Driver.’

The title made Adrien's heart stop and beat faster at the same time. He quickly scrolled through the page, eyes barely taking in the words. He had just gotten back from a weekend shoot when he heard the news of a car crash. The news that made him feel sick.

Certain lines such as ‘family in mourning’ and ‘Adrien Agreste still to hear the news?’ caught his eye. Plagg drifted up from his bag and placed a paw on his shoulder, almost wakening him from a trance as he realised tears were flowing down his face.

He didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it.

How?

“Adrien, there's visitors for you,” Natalie said through the door, having the audacity to sound softer than she usually would. Sadder. Plagg quickly hid under the sheets of his bed.

Moments after the door opened and a particular person from his class walked in. Juleka. Luka's sister. No words were said as Juleka walked over and sat on the bed beside him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and Adrien knew he looked the same.

Soft arms wrapped around him and Adrien allowed himself to finally cry. Actually cry. He could hear Juleka crying too, but crying was fine because nothing was ‘fine’ anymore.

Luka was the only freedom he could have as Adrien, and not Chat Noir.

Adrien cried as he remembered Luka playing guitar for him. As Luka tried to convince him to dye his hair green but his father would never allow. Those nights he snuck out to see him and have ice cream. Those days they'd just laugh and enjoy each other's company.

Gone.

As he wrapped his own arms around Juleka he cried harder than he had before. Cried more than he did when his mom left.

Crying was fine, but god he wished that things would go back to being ok. But he was right, nothing was ‘fine’ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain? What pain? Ehehehe?
> 
> Tell me what ya thought!!
> 
> -
> 
> I'm [mochaffee](https://mochaffee.tumblr.com) on tumblr so you can come yell at me there
> 
> I can also be found at [pilotsandpaladins](https://pilotsandpaladins.tumblr.com) for mainly vld


End file.
